


A not Entirely Unwelcome Problem.

by Weird_Georgia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Gender Issues, Genderbending, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Georgia/pseuds/Weird_Georgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jushiro and Shunsui wake up to a certain "problem"</p><p>They're both suddenly females.</p><p>of course they make the best out of situations but its going to take time for the problem to go away. <br/>so we may be here for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do You Choose?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625637) by [Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton). 



> I had realised that there wasn't many fanfics where Shunsui and Jushiro were females so I figured I would help.

It was morning in the soul society.  
Jushiro Ukitake woke up first next to his lover and best friend, Shunsui. 

The sun was just peeking through his curtains and shining right into Jushiro’s eyes, making him hide his eyes into Shunsui’s…. boobs?

His eyes jolt open as he feels soft mounds rather than his ushual hard chest.

Something was wrong. 

He opened his eyes and saw them. they were undeniably there. Two large rounds of breasts attached to his lovers torso.   
‘they weren’t there last night’ he thought to himself, trying to keep himself from panicking so that his blood pressure didn’t rise and cause him to cough. He did his breathing exorcises that Captian Unohana taught him.  
He slowly counted to 10 as he slowly breathed in and out.   
At 10 his mind was cleared and he was able to calmly access the situation.

‘Shunsui has boobs. But maybe that’s just it.’ He thought to himself as he slid his hands to the edge of the blanket that was covering them both. He peeked down the sheets, expecting (well more hoping) to see Shunsui’s morning wood. 

It wasn’t there.   
It was replaced by a vagina. 

‘maybe this is a dream’ he thought as he pinched himself.   
Nope. Not a dream. 

Either way he figured that Shunsui should wake up to see for him-herself. 

He shook his lover. Trying to wake her up.   
But she wouldn’t wake. 

‘That’s right’ he remembered, Nanao needed to resort to violence often to wake her captain up as she had developed into a deep sleeper. 

There was one sure fire way to wake Shunsui up but Jushiro couldn’t give her head at a time like this. 

Suddenly. Jushiro had an idea.  
Slowly and nervously he leaned down and brought a nipple into his mouth.   
Licking and kissing the now incredibly sensitive nipple.   
soft moans escaped his lovers mouth, but she still refused to waken.  
It was only when Jushiro bit down onto the nipple was when Shunsui awoke. 

Still Shunsui was slow to wake up. So she spent a little while just staring at the ceiling until he realised what Jushiro was doing.   
She looked down at his attractive lover and his eyes widened.

“Jushiro” the now feminine voice said with intense lust. 

“finally” Jushiro said, “Shun, you’re um…” Jushiro was blushing now. He couldn’t find the words.

In the end Jushiro settled on grabbing Shunsui’s hands and placing them on her new… accessories.

Shunsui’s eyes widen at the realisation that she now has boobs. Laughter erupted from her chest as she started playing with the mounds of flesh “nice”

“Shun this is serious!” Jushiro said slapping Shunsui’s hands away from her chest.   
“you’re telling me. Think of all the things we could do now” she said with a grin. 

Jushiro’s eyes darkened for a second with lust but he quickly caught himself. “shun you’re female. Aren’t you a little bit worried as to how this happened”

Shunsui gave her lover a look that screamed ‘do I look worried’ as she flipped Jushiro onto his back.

“Not to spoil your train of through Ju, but you’re female too” she said, then leaning down to kiss her lovers new boobs. Jushiro’s eyes darted down for the first time that morning seeing what Shunsui was talking about.

She swore. Her head was still pounding from the hangover she got every morning when Shunsui sleeps over as majority of the time he-she gets her to drink sake. 

The sake. 

it all dawned on Jushiro, although it was hard to think when her lover was currently molesting her chest.   
“shun I think I know why were like this”

“mmhm” Shunsui murmured as she took her lovers nipple into her mouth again, pulling lightly. 

Jushiro groaned “the sake we drank last night…was a present from-“   
Shunsui pressed her lips to Jushiro’s mouth  
“You talk to much. Why cant we just enjoy this?” she asked leaving a trail of kisses up and down her pale lovers neck. Biting Jushiro’s favourite spot, right where the neck and the jaw connect under the ear.  
Shunsui knew every in and out of Jushiro’s body.  
And getting to explore new bits and pieces was incredibly exciting.   
So she licked, kissed and abused that one spot on Jushiro’s body that always drew her nuts. 

Jushiro could feel her thoughts slipping away and being quickly replaced with lust.   
“awh fuck it” she said as she finally gave into Shunsui. There was plenty of time to figure out how to reverse this after they enjoy the most out of it. 

Her hands grab Shunsui’s face and pulls Shunsui into a heated kiss. Abusing the soft red lips of her lover. 

Once they broke for breath Jushiro started laughing  
Shunsui looked at her puzzled, “what’s so funny”

“I” she said still laughing, “I don’t know how this version of sex works.”   
Shunsui stopped “come to think of it neither do I…” her small smile turned into a dark grin. “I guess we just gotta experiment.”

Jushiro could feel her vagina throbbing from that damn grin. Every time Shunsui showed that smile it meant that it was going to get really rough. 

Jushiro’s pupils dilated and her hips trusted into the air hoping for contact with a leg, or really anything. She wanted-no.. Needed to be touched.

“S-Shun” she gasped “please”  
Her eyes were begging, she’d never felt this need before.   
Shunsui smiled and trailed her hand down from Jushiro’s shoulder and lightly trailing down her chest, her stomach and finally reaching its destination between Jushiro’s legs.   
‘Oh god’ Shunsui though. “You’re so wet Ju!” she said breathing heavily… “I wonder how it tastes”   
As soon as she said that he started kissing her way down, enjoying how Jushiro’s breath started getting heavier and heavier as she slowly made her way to her vagina torturing Jushiro. Shunsui lightly breathed on the skin, long enough for Jushiro to get impatient and yelled. “HURRY UP ALREADY” 

Shunsui only smirked “there’s nothing wrong with taking things slow, Ju.” She demonstrated this by unleashing her tongue and slowly dragging it from the bottom of the slit to the top. Jushiro couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her lips. Nor the spreading of her legs to give Shunsui more room to play with. 

Honestly majority of the things she did at that moment was just a blur all Jushiro could think of was the tongue of his lover that’s inside her at the moment. 

Jushiro desperately grabbed Shunsui’s head fisting her hair into her fingers.   
“Oh god Shunsui. Right there-swirl your tongue a little oh f-”   
Jushiro’s other hand went to his mouth to try and stop all of the embarrassing noises she was making. 

Jushiro was so close she could feel it in her stomach.   
That was when Shunsui decided to try sticking a finger into Jushiro’s vagina while swirling his tongue around her clit.  
That was more than enough to drive Jushiro over the edge. 

A loud and long moan escaped Jushiro’s mouth as his mind became blank to the exactly that is orgasm. Her body jolted a few times, accidentally squeezing Shunsui’s head between her thighs. 

She was slowly coming off her high and didn’t release Shunsui’s head until she heard her lover gasping for breath. 

Panic welled in Jushiro’s chest as she jolted up quickly to tend to her lover. “I’m so sorry Shun... I don’t know what” 

Shunsui smiled and lightly kissed Jushiro. “I haven’t heard you scream like that in a couple decades.” 

At her words Jushiro immediately turned bright red as she remembered the noises she was making. Jushiro covers her face with both hands “oh god” 

“You said that too…” Shunsui said climbing back up Jushiro’s body to kiss her lips. “Up for another round Ju?” she asked leaving trails of light bites on her neck.   
“Soon.” Jushiro mumbled. She reached up and started playing with Shunsui’s hair, “I just need to catch my breath”

While playing with Shunsui’s hair Jushiro Ukitake remembered, “Wait… what do we do when Nanao comes looking for you?” 

TBC


	2. A disturbance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanao? what are you doing here? why are you hitting Shunsui?
> 
> *contains a flashback!*

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: While playing with Shunsui’s hair Jushiro Ukitake remembered, “Wait… what do we do when Nanao comes looking for you?” 

~~~~~

 

Shunsui paused “well” and as if right on queue there was a knock on the door.   
Jushiro grabbed Shunsui’s flowery kimono and put it on herself. Standing up he walked out of the bedroom and answered the door.

‘Speak of the devil and he shall appear’ she couldn’t help thinking. “Nanao what a pleasure it is to see you.” 

“I’m sorry to disrupt you captain Ukitake, but have you seen my captain” she said trying to catch her breath as if she had just finished running all over the soul society. She got her answer from the 13th captains dress.   
“Yeah Shunsui’s here Nanao but you may be in for a shock.” Jushiro said stepping aside to allow Nanao to walk through to the bedroom.

Shunsui was standing up having a stretch when Nanao walked into the room  
“Nanao, Its nice seeing you here. Don’t tell me you’ve finally agreed to join Jushiro and myself for a little fun?”

A nice clipboard to the face rewarded Shunsui for that comment. “no I was here to drag your ass to your job. I swear sometimes I think the term ‘babysitter’ is more appropriate title for my job. Pray, tell me captain. How did this happen?” 

“awwh Nanao you wound me so.” She said not attempting in any way to cover up her naked ness. It’s not the first time that Nanao has seen her captain naked and the new gender does not make any difference. “Actually I have no idea how we turned up like this.” 

“Actually I do have some kind of idea” Jushiro’s calm voice resonated within their ears.   
Soon enough they had convinced Shunsui to put some clothes on so that they could talk with some amount of decency.   
While they waited Jushiro made them all some tea and they sat at the table drinking it. Once Shunsui appeared (Clothed this time) Jushiro began explaining. 

She pulled out a bottle of sake   
“thank god Jushiro you can read my mind” Shunsui said holding out his cup, asking for a top of sake to his tea.   
“Actually…” Jushiro said, “This is the cause of our gender change”  
They looked puzzled at Jushiro’s statement so she began  
“I did try to tell you earlier shun but this was the sake we drank last night.”  
Nanao looked angry at her captain. Of course drinking would be the cause of this problem. It’s not like drinking ever helped her job.

~ LAST NIGHT ~

Shunsui and Jushiro had both just finished their duties and were incredibly tense from all of the paperwork they had to read, sign, write and file away.   
As soon as they got into the room Shunsui held his lover against the door. Kissing his mouth desperately, trying to pour into the kiss every desire he felt at that moment.   
As he released the kiss his breathing was heavy and eyes were lidded. “Sake?” Shunsui asked. He always enjoyed a drink after work, and tonight was no exception.   
“Cupboard” Jushiro answered and regretted answering cause as soon as he said that one word. Shunsui’s warmth left him. He moaned in annoyance   
“patience Ju. Patience” Shunsui replied as he bent down to go through the cupboard. There was only one jug left of sake. He pulled it out and grabbed some cups so that he and his best friend and lover could enjoy a drink together.   
“Sake always tastes better when drunk with those you love” he remarked with a grin as he filled up the two cups.   
“kampai!” they both said toasting and tipping back their drinks. 

Once they had drunk their fill of sake they got right down to business.

And that began when Jushiro grabbed Shunsui’s hand and gave him that look.  
The one that made every fibre of Shunsui’s body feel turned on. The look that made all of his blood burn and run down south.   
Right now they both knew they needed the same thing.   
“Where do you want to this time?”

“The wall” was Jushiro’s answer.

The smile that graced his face was one that mixed love and lust.  
“Damn Ju. I picked the right man to fall for when I fell for you,” Shunsui remarked making his way around to Jushiro’s side of the table to kiss him. It was a long and slow kiss. They had all the time in the world at the moment. There was no need to rush. 

Shunsui really wanted to savour the moment. He really did. But his penis was aching and needed attention.   
As if reading his mind Jushiro’s hand wandered to Shunsui’s painfully obvious erection   
Shunsui groaned loudly and rotated his hips into Jushiro’s hand. 

Jushiro looked desperately around for a wall and he found it. Jushiro took his hand away from Shunsui’s erection and was pleased to see Shunsui’s hips rock, looking for the missing contact of Jushiro’s hand. Once he found none he looked at his lovers face for a reason why he stopped.  
“Stand up” Jushiro ordered with a commanding voice.  
Shunsui couldn’t help but obey.  
He stood up and Jushiro pushed him to the wall with cold eyes. 

It was his turn.

As soon as Shunsui’s back hit the wall Jushiro set to work on kissing him and undoing his lover’s clothes. The kimono fell to the floor, then his captains coat and once he had managed that. He skilfully undid Shunsui’s pants, setting free his erection. The night’s cold air made Shunsui shudder and long for heat. 

Jushiro dropped to his knees, one hand holding onto his lover’s hip and the other guiding the erect penis into his mouth.

Jushiro looked up into his lover’s eyes, always enjoying the way Shunsui’s face melts into pure pleasure when he does this.   
Shunsui’s hand fisted Jushiro’s hair as he attempted to make Jushiro go faster.  
Jushiro whacked Shunsui’s hand away as he wanted to go at his own pace.   
Jushiro slackened his throat and allowed Shunsui to make love to his mouth. His tongue darting out every now and then to lick the tip and the semen that dripped out prematurely. As the penis was pulled out and in Jushiro made sure to suck extra hard as he could feel Shunsui reaching his limit.  
The throbbing veins indicated how close he was and Shunsui’s cries of his lovers name indicated the same.

Just like that Shunsui orgasmed with one hand being bit into and the other resting on Jushiro’s head.   
After swallowing Shunsui’s cum that he could Jushiro started coughing violently. 

Shunsui fell to action, grabbing a drink of Jushiro’s herbal tea and a cup of water, this happened all the time but never stopped Jushiro from initiating oral sex.  
Nothing Shunsui ever said stopped him from doing it again. 

 

The blood that fell from Jushiro’s lips was easily whipped off and soon enough the coughing had ended. 

Shunsui learnt early in their time together that when his lover was having a coughing attack it was best to just wait it through, offering him help when he was ready. Anything done during the coughing other than cleaning his face of blood was pointless. All he needed to do was have some of his ointment for him to drink afterwards and he was fine.   
Majority of the time the coughing fits were much more bearable when Shunsui was around, and not his idiotic 3rd seat subordinates. 

“I’m fine” he responded after drinking the cup of tea he was handed. 

Shunsui had leant his lover against the wall in order to let some of the pressure stay off his lungs. Jushiro beckoned Shunsui over and told him to lay his head on his legs. He then spent the next half hour patting Shunsui’s hair until he fell asleep in his lap. Jushiro laughed “how am I going to get you into bed now?” he asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry were getting to how they changed into females
> 
> ....  
> soon :D
> 
> P.S   
> seeing as how my holidays are ending in 2 weeks I'm going to try finishing it before then.


	3. Midnight sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update   
> i had planned to update this the day after i uploaded the first chapter  
> but plans changed as i found it rather difficult to write a sex scene between two men.

Shunsui woke with a sore neck. How he fell asleep he’ll never know. But the soft hand that was threaded through his hair gave him a hint. He looked up at his sleeping lover.   
‘Poor Ju. He must’ve been more tired than he let on… this position cant be good for his back’ he thought sitting up and cracking his neck back into place. 

“Ju…. Ju wake up” he said lightly shaking his best friend, giving him a light kiss as he stirred into consciousness.  
“Hmm?” Jushiro asked, still half asleep. His eyes were still half lidded and he had to blink a couple times to see properly.   
‘Oh god. So cute’ Shunsui couldn’t help himself. His lover was being so adorable at the moment he had to.   
Before Jushiro could register what was going on all of a sudden he was back on his back, mouth being invaded by Shunsui’s tongue.  
As they parted Jushiro laughed lightly. “Forward tonight aren’t we?”

Shunsui grinned back at his love, “I cant help it you know what you do to me” he rotated his pelvis against his lovers thigh. Showing of his already half hard penis.   
Accidentally grunting in the process as his erection received stimulation from Jushiro’s thigh.  
Soon enough he was at a full erection and panting but as always Shunsui needed more.   
“The wall you said?” he asked his lover that was beneath him

“Yes but shun I’m not even hard yet.” He swore “seriously sometimes I think that you’re in mating season 24/7” 

“Its not my that fault your so beautiful Ju.” He said giving him another kiss before picking him up and standing his lover up against the wall, with his legs spread apart and hands above his head. As if he was about to get frisked. “Don’t worry I can fix your little problem.” He said with a sultry voice, giving only a slight hint as to what was to come. 

But first he needed to get rid of Jushiro’s pesky clothing. How Shunsui ended up naked and the pale soul reaper did not, baffled him.  
The 8th division captain made quick work over Jushiro’s captain cloak and the torso part of his Hakama. More and more of Jushiro’s pale skin were being uncovered and Shunsui made sure to kiss, nip and suck every part so that not one part of Jushiro went unloved. While giving special attention to Jushiro’s nipples Shunsui slowly pulled down his pants, looking forward to the time ahead. 

His hands slid slowly up Jushiro’s spread legs. Small little nips trailing his hip and leaving little love marks. His hand made their way to Jushiro’s ass cheeks.   
“Shun what are you doing? You know I prefer to see-.” Jushiro complained but was interrupted when his cheeks were pushed open and Shunsui’s tongue gave his anus a swipe.   
As Shunsui probed and licked Jushiro’s anus he could hear the lewd noises his lover was making. The sounds made his penis twitch with want. He couldn’t wait to make more noises out of him as he furiously pounded his ass. But at the moment he needed to prepare him. His tongue had to leave Jushiro’s ass (much to Jushiro’s disappointment) to search through his clothing for his special bottle.  
“Ah, here we are” he said pulling out the small bottle of lube and squeezed a gracious amount onto his fingers and set to work on prepping his lover. 

One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers.   
It was all second nature to the two lovers.

It was all so boring and long but it needed to be done.   
But the noises he had coming out of Jushiro’s mouth made it worth the effort.

As soon as he felt him loosen up he curled his fingers. Hitting that one spot he knew could make Jushiro scream. It was music to his ears.  
Taking out his fingers you could feel the annoyance in the air emitting from Jushiro as he missed the feeling of Shunsui’s fingers inside his ass.   
But a better event was coming and that was enough to make Jushiro crave for more. 

Shunsui took his time slicking up his penis, he was finally enjoying something touching his untouched erection and the groans that slipped his lips made Jushiro call out for him to hurry up.  
Shunsui laughed at his lover’s words and stopped tending to his own needs and went to his lover.   
Turning Jushiro around, Shunsui immediately took away what he was about to say by kissing his lips, trying to show the need he had as much as possible.   
Shunsui’s hands grabbed his lover’s thighs and quickly picked him up so that he was up in the air, the wall and Shunsui’s hands only holding him up.   
Jushiro barely noticed that he was up in the air now. Reaching his arms around Shunsui’s neck to pull him in for another needy kiss.

“Jushiro” Shunsui breathed out “I need you to direct me in.”   
Jushiro nodded and reached down underneath them to direct Shunsui’s erect penis into him.   
Once he got inside he slowly lowered his white haired lover onto his erect penis.

Heaven.  
It was pure heaven every time they did this.  
Every time Shunsui became connected with his lover, his best friend he felt as if he had died (Again) and gone to heaven.   
By the time that Jushiro was fully impaled Shunsui was in a state of ecstasy 

And it took every fibre of his being to not thrust erratically into his lover.   
Slowly he worked Jushiro in.   
Holding tightly onto his lover’s thighs he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. 

“S-shun” Jushiro was groaning at the slow pace his lover was setting “I know Unohana told you to go easy on me but I can take a faster pace.”

“Its more of a question of who do I fear more.” Shunsui replied “you, or Unohana… I’m sure you can guess the answer.”

If looks could kill… The look that Jushiro gave his lover would’ve killed him several times over.  
Shunsui laughed and increased his pace. Looking for that one spot that would make Jushiro incapable of telling him off. 

The tale-tell sign of Jushiro moaning loudly told Shunsui where it was and he abused that spot frequently.

“O-h god Shunsui. I’m so close” Jushiro cried, his nails digging into Shunsui’s back enough to draw blood. And that mix of pain and pleasure drove Shunsui crazy enough to push him over the edge into orgasm.  
His thrusts became erratic as he rode out his orgasm and made Shunsui cum to the point where he was screaming Shunsui’s name, his nails scraping down Shunsui’s back as his anus contracted painfully around Shunsui’s penis.

As they came off their high, their foreheads connected and they were panting heavily. Jushiro leaned up for a post-sex kiss when he was let down off the wall.   
They picked up their clothes and put them in a pile for laundry and made their way to their shared bed.  
In the darkness of the room as they were both drifting asleep in each other’s arms. Jushiro whispered, “I love you.” To his lover whom he thought was asleep.   
His face turned a deep red when the brunette soul reaper breathed, “I love you too” back. 

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
